


Lives Lost

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, First Avengers movie plot... with a twist, Loki isn't the Avengers first baddie... Red Skull is, Lots of action... with intrigue and some Asgardian smut thrown in ;), Maybe some in-team relations amongst the Avengers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....The highly anticipated sequel to STOLEN TREASURES...</p><p>With the Convergence drawing nigh... Timelines between the Realms start to sync up... and a Dark Mind is bent on making a play for the oldest prizes in existence... The Infinity Stones.</p><p>As pieces upon the board are moved, the game begins.</p><p>The problem though is that a grave miscalculation has been made by this Dark Player... Earth isn't so defenseless... but can Earth's mightiest heroes even come together to stop the Dark One's Advancing Scout? Or the Army of Chitauri at this Scout's command?</p><p>Earth is going to need all the help 'she' can get!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I had a seed of an idea for this when I got around half way through Stolen Treasures.
> 
> I scribbled notes and sat on this for awhile until I had the plot hammered out.
> 
> Then I realized I fudged up on the timeline between the end of the Frost Giant Earth Invasion and Kamila being banished (because the Aesir believe her to be Amora)
> 
> My explanation... Time flows differently between Realms... after all, Time is relative ;P
> 
> But it dies sync up when the BiFrost is used frequently (Asgard's and that other Realm's Timelines sync up)... plus the Convergence syncs ALL Realms to the same Timeline for awhile as the zenith approaches.
> 
> I hope that helps smooth that issue over :)
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the story and feel free to let me know what ya think :)

Five years… Five Midgardian years… after all, time flows differently between the Realms only falling into sync as the Convergence draws nigh… and in a couple more years that will reach its zenith.

 

Karnilla has spent these last five years in exile on Midgard… looking like her estranged daughter, Amora. The rightful Norn Queen has since dyed her now-blonde tresses black giving her a sense of normalcy… but she still wears her treacherous daughter’s face… and this fact irks her. It is just something she will have to deal with for the rest of her life… if it is spent here on Midgard. Karnilla could complain… but she won’t. After all, the exiled Queen has gotten rather close to the mousy and highly intelligent astrophysicist, Jane Foster. It didn’t happen overnight… but after a year of describing the myriad worlds that hang upon the branches of Yggdrasil like ripening fruit… they became more than friends… and two years ago, they made their love official with a small ceremony.

The former ruler has also learned in her time here, that the Frost Giant invasion (since seemed not so long ago when she was back in Nornheim) happened somewhere around two to three thousand years ago… if the exaggerated legends of the Norse and Teutonic peoples are to be believed. Seeing how they have taken the core of what they learned from the Aesir and expanded upon it is rather… impressive and… dizzying. There are many details which the Mortals have added in… and a few are almost prophetic in nature… like Loki entering the House of Odin. Only in the myths he is there by invitation, not capture.

Lorelei had told her of how Loki spent time amongst the Mortals acting as a teacher and healer. Karnilla was delighted to discover the Hindu peoples myths about a handsome, blue-skinned man with long curly black hair named Krishna who healed the sick and taught the people about the truths of the Cosmos. She wondered how much of these ‘teachings’ were truly Loki’s and not later additions.

She had also learned that the Mortals seemed to highly honor and even fear the Norns… but it seems that Aesir men telling tales of powerful, sorcerous women from Nornheim turned into myths about Valkyries and the Fates. Karnilla had shook her head at these stories… but found them amusing at least. All things considered… what was said could’ve been taken to much darker places.

 

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. AeroSpace: Avionics R &D Divison and South West Antenna Array Station (S.W.A.A.S. aka _Sways _), Utah… 11:20 pm…_

 

At this point in time… Karnilla sighs as she looks at the read out on the computer screen before her then at her spouse. She smiles to herself as she watches the pretty little scientist pour over the data being generated as the seconds tick past. Earth isn’t such a primitive backwater as the other, higher ranking inhabitants of Yggdrasil have thought. It seems that because of their short, fast paced lives… Mortals have become keenly focused on the improvement of their environment and themselves. They do this by being so innately curious in their pursuit of knowledge… but Karnilla knows well that sometimes that search can go too far, too fast… and that’s when consequences factor in.

Their medicine and arts of healing may not be as advanced as Nornheim’s or Asgard’s… but it does have promise. The Mortals also have an ingenious ‘web’ with which to communicate across their world. And now here she is… in some top secret lab facility in the American Southwest (Utah to be exact) as a consultant along with Erik Selvig and Jane Foster working on new technology that will be able to open portals. The goal is to use it for instant travel here on Earth or to get to the Moon or any of the other planets in this stellar system.

Karnilla recognizes the focal point of their experiment… it an ancient relic that predating the Universe… an Infinity Stone. She watches the blue cube spark and frizzle as Erik and the rest of his team of scientists scramble around trying to contain the energy surges coming from the cube. Karnilla knows if she had her magic still… she’d be able to return to Nornheim and then she’d locate her errant daughter and give Amora a truly befitting punishment.

“This is so odd.” Jane says as he taps at her tablet’s touch screen. The brown haired astrophysicist then looks at her open laptop and then back at her tablet. “It’s almost as if… as if-”

“Some one is trying to open a door.” Karnilla supplies as she watches with knowing eyes. She sees the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. a fearsome, dark man with one eye… he reminds her of Odin to some extent… and the Special Agent assigned to watch over this project, especially the team. That hawkeyed archer had given her grief at first for being ‘alien’… even now his bright blue eyes will fix upon her when ever they sweep across the room.

Suddenly… a beam of blue energy shoots out from the cube and strikes the containment platform a dozen yards away. The energy swells up into a sphere and then the blue flames burst outward after a patch of black sky is revealed within.

“We must leave immediately.” Karnilla commands to Jane in a harsh whisper. She then grabs the slighter woman by the upper arm and pulls her away towards the back where there is an exit. Karnilla feels her heart racing… blood rushing in her ears… she dares a glance back and sees a sight she wishes she could forget but never will…

“I am here to correct the mistakes of the past und set things on their true course… for freedom is a lie… and the only truth is that HYDRA shall rule this world absolutely.” The man with a red skull for a face says menacingly before he leaps into action… using the scepter with a glowing blue jewel to slaughter the various agents and scientists around. The last thing Karnilla sees as she pushes her spouse through the exit… is this Red Skull using the scepter to control the Archer and then Selvig. The pair of women then flee as quickly as they can to the garage.

Just before they make it to the main floor of the garage there is a shot out. Karnilla keeps Jane behind her as she looks around the corner. She sees the Archer get into a jeep with Selvig. The Red Skull readies to fire his scepter at Agent Hill… Karnilla darts across the hall and grabs Hill before the blue blast claims her.

“Dammit.” Hill curses under her breath. “That looked like the Red Skull.”

“Who?” Karnilla asks. Maria looks at her unbelievingly for a moment then shakes her head remembering who she is talking to.

“Red Skull. Captain America fought him during World War II.” Hill says as she gets up and hurries to another jeep. Karnilla waves Jane over and they follow… once inside the jeep, Maria Hill drives off at full speed to catch up. They soon discover a blockage ahead… so Hill swerves down a side tunnel and floors it. When they come out… they do so ahead of Red Skull’s jeep. Gun fire is exchanged between Hill and Barton after she spins her jeep around to be nose to nose with Barton’s. Karnilla and Jane duck down in the back seat as glass shatters around them. Hill gets pushed aside and Red Skull fires a few blasts from the scepter. Hill swerves to dodge but soon enough the shockwave of the energy from the portal catches up and the ground collapses around them. A chunk of rock smashes the hood of Hill’s jeep but they manage to be just outside of the damage radius.

“What the hell was that?” Jane asks Karnilla. They are both scratched up and dirty but they are fairly uninjured.

“Trouble.” Karnilla says then looks to Hill who is talking into her walkie device.

“As of right now… we are at war.” Karnilla hears Director Fury’s voice over the device say.

“What do we do?” Comes Coulson’s next.

“Assemble the Assets for the Avengers Initiative. We’re going to need every heavy hitter we can get.” Director Fury says and soon comes Coulson’s affirmative reply. Karnilla lowers her eyes then looks up at Hill.

“I can help. I know that cube better than anyone else… in fact… where I originally came from… it is known as an Infinity Stone… and there are more.” Karnilla says and both Hill and Jane give her stunned looks of surprise.

“Fury is going to wanna hear this.” Hill says as she picks up her walkie device once more. Karnilla sighs as Hill radios in to Fury that she has some urgent information for him but it is sensitive in nature. It has taken the last four years to win the trust of these Mortals in S.H.I.E.L.D. and now Karnilla fears she will be back at square one before the sun rises on this new day.

 

___________

_Rick’s Ring and Gym, Brooklyn, New York… 3:47 am…1 hr 33 minutes after First Contact…_

 

Steve Rogers beats at the punching bag before him with controlled strikes. It has been a full year since he woke up after being thawed from the ice. At first he thought that he hadn’t been gone for that long… but then as he listened to the radio playing the baseball game in that hospital room… well, he realized the nurse was feeding him a line of bull. So Steve escaped… he fought his way out and found himself in a new world… a world different than the one he left behind.

Sixty-seven years… Damn near _seventy years_ in the ice! Seventy years _too late_ to dance with Peggy. Seventy years between _then_ and **_now_**. Everyone he knew is gone… buried six feet under… no more… just memories. Well… not all of them are memories, but they soon will be. Peggy still lives… in Baltimore… with one of her grandsons who is a paramedic and his life partner a heart surgeon. Steve was a little surprised by that… two men _being_ together _openly_ … but after remembering how the small gangs of boys back in his neighborhood treated any effeminate boys (and Steve because he was so small), he realized that it isn’t really a big deal for two people who loved and cared about each other to live together. Progress. And yet Steve hasn’t plucked up the courage to go see his best gal yet. Her grandson and his openness aside… he hasn’t gone because he feels crushed by his grief and his guilt.

He did what he had to do… and he wasn’t there… for her. For Bucky. He saved the world… but he couldn’t save his best friend from falling… and he couldn’t be with the woman he loves (loved). He has mourned the loss of her ever since he learned the date and believing she was already dead… knowing now that she is alive and eighty-nine years old… well, he has debated on not seeing her. He has postponed it enough already… but then again he has had a lot to catch up on. _‘Tomorrow… I’m going to call Fury… have him fly me down to Baltimore… and see Peggy. Tomorrow.’_ Steve thinks as he taps out the repeating series of punches to the punching bag before him.

He then starts thinking about his friends… the Howling Commandos… Dum-Dum Dugan, KIA on a mission in Soviet-controlled Czechoslovakia in 1968 (Sniper got him as he made certain the mission was successfully completed)…

Gabe Jones, Retired from military in 1974 (didn’t agree with how US handled Vietnam), had two children, a son and daughter each going on to have two and one children respectfully, Died at the age of seventy-three from a stroke…

Jim Morita, KIA whilst completing a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. in 1967 attempting to sabotage supply routes behind enemy lines in Northern Vietnam…

James Montgomery Falsworth, following Steve’s ‘death’, he donned a uniform much like Steve’s only looking like the British flag thus giving him the alias Union Jack (this legacy was passed on to his son Brian then to Brian’s son Bradley), Retired in 1964, Died of heart failure in his sleep at the age of eighty-two…

And finally, Jacques Dernier, killed, not in action, but in a bar fight ten years after the War ended.

They each got to live their lives… or died doing what they did best (saving lives and making things very difficult for the Enemy). Either way… they are all gone… no more… just memories… Steve puts tremendous force into his blows now… his enhanced super strength coming out in full… especially as he thinks more on all that he has lost in the blink of an eye to him. The bag can’t take the punishment and so is ripped open as the chain breaks and it slams against the wall a dozen feet away. Steve pants for a moment from the extrusion then reaches down and pulls a new punching bag from the line of seven that are resting along the floor.

“Can’t sleep?” Comes the voice of Director Fury. Steve looks over and sees the man who has been real with him since his escape to Times Square a year ago.

“I slept for seventy years… don’t see the point in wasting my time now.” Steve answers as he starts pounding the bag with some controlled punches once more.

“Good… because I’ve got an assignment for you.” Fury says as he stands there watching Steve work through his frustrations.

“Trying to get me back into the world?” Steve says as he focuses in on the bag before him.

“Trying to save it.” Fury replies calmly and pulls out a thick manila folder. Steve stops for a moment and holds the bag.

“From what?” Steve then asks as he gives Fury an assessing look.

“Well… that’s the thing… it seems an old enemy of yours has resurfaced.” Fury says as he opens the file and shows its contents to Steve.

“Red Skull is back? But that’s impossible.” Steve says as he looks down at the new photos and sees that sneering red face. “Impossible. How?” Steve then asks as he looks up at Fury.

“We are just as surprised as you… believe me, Cap.” Fury starts and then flips the photos over to those of a blue cube. “This is what brought him here though… and it is what he stole.”

“The Tesseract?” Steve says as he sees that damned blue cube again.

“We’ve been trying to harshness its power to use as an energy source… which is something the world sorely needs.” Fury starts explaining why S.H.I.E.L.D. had it after seeing the incredulous look on the good Captain’s face. “We aren’t certain what he has planned for it… but whatever it is, I’m certain it isn’t something good like keeping the lights on.” Fury then says.

“How did you get this?” Steve asks as he looks heatedly at Fury. Fury sighs and shifts his weight.

“Howard fished that out of the ocean while he was looking for you.” Fury then answers. “Any advice that you may have on it would be welcomed.” Fury then adds. Steve looks him dead in the eye then snaps the file shut and grabs his bag. He starts to walk away then.

“You should’ve left it in the ocean.” Steve then says as he leaves. He is even more frustrated now… even more angered by what he saw whilst looking briefly into the file… was that S.H.I.E.L.D. was using the Tesseract to pave the way in new breakthrough technology for transportation as well as energy. He may not be scientifically inclined… but even Steve Rogers knows that going about messing with alien anything is a bad idea… and this has just driven that point home for him… because now the Red Skull is back. _‘Thank God, HYDRA isn’t still around.’_ Steve then thinks as he walks through the door.

 

___________

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. AeroSpace: Avionics R &D Divison and South West Antenna Array Station (S.W.A.A.S. aka _Sways _), Utah… 3:23 am…4 hours and 3 minutes after First Contact…_

 

Maria Hill is overseeing the rescue and recovery operation at the damaged facility in southern Utah. She calmly watches as the asset… Flint Marco aka Sandman is busy helping to lift heavy debris and move it away safely. She remembers when they caught him three months after the incident in New York back in 2007 involving a tag-team match up against Spider-man over some young woman who was being held hostage.

Marco had put up a fight but once he exhausted himself, he went quietly hoping that S.H.I.E.L.D. would kill him by just melting him down to nothing but glass… but they didn’t. Clint Barton had seen something in Marco that belied the man’s true nature… a desperate father just trying to save his little girl’s life. So S.H.I.E.L.D. drew up an agreement with Flint… he works for them as an asset helping save lives and in return S.H.I.E.L.D. would provide the best medical care for his young daughter. So far the deal has worked beautifully and Marco has performed his missions perfectly after he got visitation rights to see his daughter. She is doing much better now that her cancer is in remission.

“Agent Marco!” Hill shouts as she approaches… Sandman has just moved a heavy chuck of twisted metal and concrete to open up an assess tunnel… he shrinks down shedding excess sand to take on a more ‘normal’ appearance. He makes his clothing look like the typical tactical gear of the STRIKE teams (with a few individualizing accents like green stripes on his top and beige accents on his pants).

“Yes, Agent Hill.” Flint asks as he salutes and stands at the ready.

“At ease, Agent.” Hill says and Marco relaxes yet keeps his hands behind his back. “Director Fury has a special assignment for you. Here. Study this. When you are done… know that you are on call. So be prepared to leave at a moment’s notice.” Hill says as she hands him a black tablet.

“Yes, Agent Hill… I’ll get right on it.” Flint says and starts off.

“Agent! One more thing.” Maria says and this stops Flint causing him to turn around and face the lovely dark haired woman with a puzzled look. “You’ve done an excellent job as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. …now give ‘em hell as an Avenger.” She adds with a rare, warm smile.

“Will do, Agent Hill… will do.” Flint says and walks off to study his mission details.

 

___________

_Upstate New York, Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters… 7:28 am…5 hours and eight minutes after First Contact…_

 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Mystique says as she and fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Phil Coulson, drive up the Estate’s paved driveway. The blue-skinned woman with shoulder length red hair looks nervous as she fidgets in the passenger seat of the government issued, black sedan. She is wearing a white body suit that covers her from mid-thigh to shoulders… a white skirt is around her waist split up either side to the belt that secures it. She is also wearing white fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows and white knee-high leggings that are toeless with the heel exposed as well.

“You’ll do fine. Remember, you’ve changed, you’ve become a better person… and this is the true test of reaching your goal for redemption.” Coulson says with a warm smile. He remembers how Mystique was once a dangerous menace working with the extremist group, the Brotherhood of Mutants. She had been caught back in 2008 before the San Francisco Incident occurred. She had been hit with the weaponized mutation ‘cure’ but it wore off after one year.

She had integrated herself into S.H.I.E.L.D. by then as a field agent and a cyber warrior. She had dedicated herself to bringing down her former boss’s organization in any way that she could. Once her shape-shifting ability returned… She was provided with the white outfit made of unstable molecules designed by Reed Richards… the cloth transforms with her to become whatever she requires. She can even alter it without changing her form to adapt to weather conditions.

Mystique has worked very hard to clear her name of all her wrongs… much like her friend, Natasha Romanoff… but Coulson is right, this WILL be her hardest assignment yet. She has to recruit the Wolverine for the Avengers Intuitive… and they aren’t exactly friends.

“Logan and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms.” Mystique says as Coulson parks the car and they get out. The grounds are quite in the early morning light… the sun having risen not that long ago.

“It’s alright… we’re just here to get him to help save the world… no pressure.” Coulson says with his signature playful smile.

“Right… no pressure.” Mystique retorts sarcastically with a playful roll of her yellow eyes and a smirk on her violet-painted lips. They enter the main door and head towards Professor Xavier’s office. It isn’t far just to the right of the large entry room. A hall is to the left and the large double stairs ahead. Mystique raises her hand tentatively… it hasn’t been that long since she stood in this house last, but it has been a long time since she was last welcomed here. She bites at her lower lip and taps out a quick three beat knock to the wooden office door.

“Come in.” Comes the deep cultured voice from within. Mystique grabs the door knob and takes a deep, steadying breath before pushing it open. Inside… all eyes turn to her… Storm, Scott, Hank, Kurt, Logan, and of course Charles. Disbelief, sternness, hurt, confusion, anger, and strangely hope come from each respectfully. “Welcome back, Raven.” Charles then says kindly.

“I don’t remember anyone asking her to a Teachers meeting.” Logan says gruffly as he keeps his hardened hazel eyes on the blue-skinned shapeshifter. Charles gets a distant look in his bright blue eyes.

“No… but it seems Raven isn’t as she once was.” The bald professor says with a kindly smile. “Please, tell us what it is you have come for.” Mystique shifts her footing and sighs. Her yellow eyes look to Charles… full of regret and desperation.

“I have come on behalf of SHIELD to ask the immediate aid of one individual… in this very room.” She manages to get out and looks around at each of them in turn.

“Who?” Storm asks curiously from her seat on the couch beside Hank… they are holding hands. Mystique looks to the white haired woman… then to Logan.

“Him… The world needs the talents of the Wolverine.” Mystique then says gaining confidence as she takes a step forward.

“Oh yeah?” Logan huffs out and stands. He walks right up to her and looks down at her with a hard glare. “Well you can just kiss my ass, Sweetheart… cuz I ain’t doing anything for you.” Logan then pushes past and exits the office. Mystique sighs.

“When he cools down… give him this.” Coulson says calmly as he approaches Charles’ desk. Professor Xavier accepts the laptop sized device and nods his head. “Please… impress upon him the urgency of this matter. All the world is at stake… and it is time that we all work together to save it… or we all go down separately.” Coulson adds as he and Charles share a locked gaze.

“I understand… I will speak with him shortly… but if he refuses again… might I suggest taking Ororo Monroe and Hank McCoy in the meantime.” Coulson looks over to the couch as the white haired woman and the blue furred beast man stand up. “Beast can help with any scientific inquiries and Storm can be a useful asset.”

“We could use Mr. McCoy’s brilliant mind… but I am afraid that Miss Monroe’s talents would interfere with another one of our operatives own abilities… but thanks for the offer though.” Coulson says politely.

“I shall contact you as soon as I know Logan’s final answer.” Charles says politely and nods his head as he looks up at the other man.

“Much appreciated.” Coulson says and shakes Charles hand. “Alright, Agent… let’s move out. We’ve got another asset to recruit so let’s get going.” Coulson says to Mystique who looks at Charles with sad yellow eyes. She conveys so much of her regret and guilt in the look that Charles, her once-brother, understands that she is truly sorry for all the bad that has happened between them.

 _‘Until we meet again…and please remember, Raven, that you are welcomed here again.’_ He speaks into her mind as he offers her a hopeful smile and a nod of his head before she turns and leaves.

 _‘Thank you, Charles.’_ She thinks as tears slip free once her back is to the room then she walks away.

“Do you think she really has changed her ways?” Storm asks with a touch of doubt as she looks to Charles. The professor runs his hand over the tablet device that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent left on his desk.

“There was no lie in her voice… or her mind. I trust her.” Charles says with a tone of finality in his voice. “Now let us see what this global threat is.” Charles then adds as he powers up the device and as the float screen flickers on… images of the Red Skull and a glowing blue cube appear. Images that had flashed repeatedly in Agent Coulson’s mind. “This is indeed a gravely serious matter.” The professor says as he looks up at his students and friends. _‘Logan, there is something here you should see. Mystique wasn’t lying… the world really does require your talents… and very soon from the look of it.’_ Charles thinks as he reaches out to the Wolverine’s mind. He can feel Logan’s curiosity and so flashes images to his friend. There was a stillness in reply… then a rising anger began to surge.

 _‘Tell those government bastards that I’m in.’_ Came Logan’s mental reply.

 

___________

_High-end Apartment building… Midtown, New York… 9:26 am… 7 hours and 6 minutes after First Contact…_

 

Peter Parker and his wife, Mary Jane, are up in their nice Midtown apartment enjoying a delightful breakfast of omelets as they ready for the new day. Peter then hurries up and brushes his teeth in the mad dash to finish getting ready to leave soon for work. He managed to snag a cushy IT job at Stark Tower last month and he does not want to be late.

“Enjoy your day at the recording studio, MJ.” Peter says as he pecks a quick kiss to her cheek. She stops him and plants a more loving kiss on his lips. His eyes go wide and he smiles into it.

“I will… after all, someone has to pay the bills around here.” Mary Jane teases as she gives her husband a wink and he is out the door with a laugh. It is true though… MJ does make more money than him… what with her steady career now as a Professional Pop Singer. The silver lining that came out of her hostage situation back in 2007 was that her name was a buzz in the media… and the entertainment industry sat up and took notice. It didn’t take long before she had several agents come up to her and ask for auditions… which she gave.

She wound up hitting big in the Pop Music industry with a hit smash single titled _‘Tangled Webs’_ which was about a torrid love triangle affair pointing out the heartache that comes in the aftermath of the truth being revealed. Since then, she has put out an album every year and has had more hit singles than any other female Pop Singer since. She was even in a movie two years ago… she played as a Bond Girl… and got a lot of acclaim for her talent. Her star is truly once more on the rise… and Peter couldn’t be happier for her.

Peter presses the button to the elevator and when it opens he sees a kindly looking middle-aged man in a decent business suit inside with a lovely woman dressed in a white business dress suit. He doesn’t recognize them and he doesn’t get any strong vibe from his spidey sense about them… though there is a small tremor whenever he looks at the woman… odd.

“Parker? Peter Parker?” The man asks politely as soon as the doors close. Peter turns to regard the man in the suit.

“Yes.” He says a little trepidatiously. His spidey sense buzzes in his skull but not to a level alerting danger.

“Excuse me if I get straight to the point… but today the world needs Spider-man… so here if you could just get this to him, please.” Coulson says as he hands over a sleek looking black tablet device. “And have him contact S.H.I.E.L.D. asap… it would be much appreciated.” Coulson then flashes his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge.

“What is this about?” Peter asks curious to know.

“Well… that is a matter of global security… but just know that the need is urgent and there is a deadline. He’ll find everything he needs to in that device.” Coulson says… the elevator dings and the doors open on the ground floor. “Now if you will excuse us… my associate and I must go and speak with our next recruit to save the world.” Coulson says calmly and walks out of the elevator with the lady in white hot on his heels. Peter looks down at the device in his hand and thinks maybe today he’ll call in sick to work.

 

___________

_Chesapeake Bay_ _, Delaware_ _… 11:00 am… 8 hours and 40 minutes after First Contact…_

 

The quinjet flies south from New York City towards Washington D.C. at top speed. Inside are Agent Coulson, Mystique (in disguise still), Steve Rogers, and Spider-man. Steve is watching a video on the tablet device given to him of the Hulk rampaging at the Culver University Campus in Virginia.

“Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the Super Soldier serum.” Coulson says as he stands nearby to Steve. The middle aged man has ‘eager fanboy’ written all over him.

“Yeah? Well, it looks like it didn’t work out so well for him.” Steve says as he swipes the video closed.

“When he’s not that ‘thing’… he’s a regular Steven Hawking.” Coulson then says and notices Steve’s confused look. “A really smart guy.” Coulson adds to recover.

“I think you are looking for the term… Einstein… there, Men In Black.” Spider-man says from his crouched position on the ceiling. Coulson’s only reply to the Wall-crawler is a frown… but undeterred… Coulson trudges on.

“Everyone has been trying to recreate that serum that made you… you are the first real superhero.” Coulson says. Steve gives a smile up to the agent then sets the device aside and stands to look out the front windows of the quinjet… he sees they are approaching an aircraft carrier. “It’s just a real honor working with you, sir.” Coulson then says as he mirrors Steve’s posture continuing to talk to his idol. “I was there when they brought you in… still frozen in the ice… I watched you-errr-over you while you slept… after the thaw.” Coulson stammers on and flinches every time he realizes he is putting his foot in his mouth. “We’ve got your uniform ready and waiting for you at base, Captain. It’s been updated… I’ve even put in a few touches to the design myself.” Coulson says recovering.

“Aren’t the stars and stripes a little old-fashioned?” Steve then says to break the awkwardness.

“No… not at all.” Coulson says then sighs and gives a solemn/serious look to Steve. “What with what’s happening… what’s going to come to light? I think we need a little old-fashioned right now.” Coulson then says. Steve smiles softly and nods. The words have struck a cord in him and given him new hope for the world he has found himself in.

“Someone has a man crush.” Spider-man sing-songs then giggles from behind Steve and Coulson who are still leaning casually on the walls of the ‘bottleneck’ between the back of the quinjet and the cockpit. The mood has totally just been broken.

“It’s not like that.” Coulson says quickly having been flustered and embarrassed.

“It certainly seems that way to me.” Spider-man continues… his smile is heard in his voice. Steve then looks at the red and blue clad, arachnid-themed superhero.

“I’ve heard of your exploits.” Steve starts. “You’ve done a lot of good over the last twelve years… but that mouth of yours might get you into trouble one of these days.” Steve then cautions.

“It’s one of my best weapons.” Spider-man then says and once more the smile comes through in the tone. Soon they land on the upper flight deck of this aircraft carrier and all disembark.

“Welcome abroad the USS Vigilant, gentlemen… and lady.” A beautiful redhead says with a smile as she approaches. “I hope the in-flight movie wasn’t too bad.” Everyone disembarks from the quinjet and stands around on the tarmac of this massive aircraft carrier setting in Chesapeake Bay.

“Coulson.” Natasha Romanoff then says getting the other agent’s attention. “They’ve started the face trace on the Bridge. Fury needs you, front and center.” She then adds, Coulson nods then heads off. Mystique follows behind closely… Agent Coulson’s constant shadow.

“Welcome abroad Spider-man… Captain Rogers.” Natasha then greets. Her blue-green eyes remain fixed on Rogers as they start to walk away from the quinjet which is being secured to the tarmac behind them. “There was quite a buzz going on around here when they found you in the ice. We all thought Coulson was gonna to swoon.” Nat says and smiles mischievously upon at the good Captain who rolls his eyes but disguises it by looking around.

“Told ya… Man Crush.” Spider-man says and Natasha grins at the red and blue clad, arachnid-themed superhero.

“Has he asked you to sign his vintage Captain America trading cards yet?” Natasha then asks. Steve sighs.

“No.” He answers and gives a passing look to the beautiful woman between him and the so far annoying Spider-man.

“They’re in near perfect condition… he’s quite proud of them actually.” Natasha continues making small talk… that’s when Steve notices a rumpled looking Bruce Banner near by doing his best to dodge the swarming deckhands as they move about securing aircraft and putting facemasks on.

“Dr. Banner!” Steve calls out catching the scientist’s attention. A look of near relief crosses Banner’s squared face. “I hear you can find the Tesseract.” Steve then says as he approaches Bruce.

“Is that the only word going around about me?” Bruce asks a touch nervously.

“It’s the only word I care about.” Steve says reassuringly.

“Hey, hello, Dr. Banner… your study on adaptive genetics was amazing. Just truly brilliant, sir.” Spider-man says as he pushes forward and holds his hand out. Bruce looks at it cautiously and then they shake hands.

“Someone has a man crush.” Steve then says with a smirk to Spider-man.

“Oh ha-ha… very funny.” Spider-man retorts. Suddenly, there is the flick of a zippo lighter being lit and the four look towards the source of the sound… a gruff looking guy with oddly combed hair who is puffing a half cigar to flaring life.

“So this is the sideshow, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants me to join?” Logan says as he puts his zippo in his pocket and readjusts his dufflebag on his shoulder. “Jekyll & Hyde, the War Hero, and some brat in a red and blue skin tight outfit. Yeah… this is gonna work.”

“You might want to put that out now as we all need to step inside. It’s about to get hard to breath out here, gentlemen.” Natasha says addressing Logan first then the others as a whole.

“Hey, Red… this goes out when I’m finished with it.” Logan says gruffly to Natasha as he puffs out a cloud of smoke. She just gives the Mutant a hard glare and a sly smirk.

“Is this a submarine?” Steve asks curious now as he looks around at all the deckhands wearing/placing breathing masks on… everyone else seems to have hurried inside while they were talking.

“Yeah… me in a pressurized submersible… that’ll work.” Bruce says as he shakes his head. He then follows Steve to the edge of the tarmac where they watch the sea broil along side the ship.

“Whoa! Those are the largest rotor thrusters I’ve ever seen.” Spider-man says as he comes to stand next to Steve. Once the thrust engines are in place the rotor blades begin to spin… and it becomes very loud. The group hurries inside as lift-off is achieved. They then quickly make their way to the Bridge where Steve is awestruck by the sights of the modern vessel around him.

“Welcome abroad, Cap.” Nick Fury says as he greets the recruits. Steve is speechless as he looks around making his way to the observation floor which a wide, circular window at the front of the Bridge. The glass is thick and Steve marvels at the idea of looking down and seeing the world fall away as they go higher.

“This is really something.” Steve finally says as he nods his head slowly.

“It sure is.” Spider-man agrees. Logan scoffs from his position near one of the computer banks. Steve turns his head and looks to the grumpy fellow.

“What’s your deal?” Steve asks of the Mutant.

“My deal?” Logan says as he uncrosses his arms and stares Steve directly in the eyes. “Is that I find myself in the middle of yet another war.” Steve’s jaw clenches.

“Well, this one is for the whole planet… so everyone gets to wake up the next day and go on with their lives. We are the line of defense… the best chance the world’s got… so it’s time to put up or shut up.” Steve says as he returns the steely glare. Logan chuckles out a brief mock of a laugh.

“I know how wars go, Pretty Boy. How they end… and it ain’t pretty. Besides, I didn’t mess up on my single most important mission before I took a nap in deep freeze.” Logan then says snippily. “You weren’t around for the end of World War II… nor where you there for the aftermath… or Korea… or the shitshow that was Nam… so give me any of that 40’s inspiration bullshit… cause I ain’t buy it, Bub.” And with that Logan storms off with clenches fists.

“Wow, that guy is a real charmer.” Spidey says and shakes his head as he watches the disgruntled Mutant leave. Steve slowly relaxes the tension in his limbs. “Hey, don’t let him get to ya… he’s a Mutant. They kinda all act a bit that way… not that I don’t blame them or anything… but ya know…” Spidey adds and shrugs. Steve snaps completely out of the near anger he was feeling.

“Mutant? What’s a Mutant? They aren’t… products of… experiments for Super Soldiers, are they?” Steve then asks afraid that he just misread Logan’s behavior.

“No… not at all.” Spider-man starts. “Mutants are born different from regular humans. They have new genetic information in their DNA that grants them, well, powers. Most refer to it as ‘the X gene’ as though it were just one… but it’s really a combination of sequences in the DNA strand…” Spider-man then trails off as he notices the look of confusion on Steve’s face. He sighs and rolls his eyes which are hidden beneath his cowl/mask. “They are born with super powers… well, those powers don’t really manifest until they get a little older. Generally teenaged years that is.”

“Man, the world just keeps getting weirder and weirder.” Steve then says and shakes his head. He then decides in that moment to learn everything he can about Mutants.

“You’re telling me.” Spidey replies and gives a little mirthful chuckle. Steve gives a half smile and finds that once you get to know the wall-crawler a little more… he isn’t quite so annoying. At least they are on the same page.

“Well, here’s hoping Red Skull slips up and shows his hand early so he can show him exactly who he’s dealing with now a days.” Steve then adds as he and Spidey continue looking out the observation area. Given Schmitt’s history though… that may be a tall order.

 

___________

_An underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Eastern Europe…_

 

“Where did all these people come from?” Erik Selvig asks in awe as he looks around with his glowing blue eyes. He holds the briefcase containing the Tesseract tightly to his chest as he is escorted through the long corridors of this WWII era Hydra base… long abandoned but now up and running… and with so many men and women scurrying about in black tactical gear and a few suits.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies, Doc.” Hawkeye says as he leads the way. They soon find themselves in the new science wing of the underground bunker network. Here there is a greenhouse set-up with various equipment and tools inside. At this point Red Skull calmly strolls up to the mind controlled scientist. He isn’t alone… a group of various men and women (all of advanced years) follow him. They are five of the seven heads of HYDRA. There are three Assets following them as well… Victor Von Doom (consultant/business partner), Victor Creed (muscle), and the Winter Soldier (muscle).

“Herr Selvig… you are just the man for a very special mission. You will be working with Von Doom on this project… so I expect the two of you to get along.” Red Skull says and finishes with a stern look to Doom… who just smiles caustically at his business partner. “Especially if you want our agreement to continue to be honored… Von Doom.”

“As long as you keep your end of the bargain, Schmitt… I’ll remain loyal.” Doom says with a smirk as he fiddles with his family’s signet ring upon his right hand.

“Excellent… then get started.” Red Skull says and Erik Selvig goes off with Victor Von Doom to the greenhouse. “Hawkeye.” The HYDRA Furher says.

“Yes, sir?” The archer says sternly as he looks at Red Skull ready for his orders… eyes shimmering a hypnotic blue.

“Take Creed and the Winter Soldier here to Stuttgart, Germany… mein associate, Herr Whitehall…” …the white haired man standing next to Red Skull with a look of absolute adoration upon such a youthful countenance for the Supreme Leader of HYDRA… “Has assured me that a crucial component for mein special project ist there… retrieve it for me… and you shall be rewarded handsomely.” Red Skull says and gives a chilling grin.

“If I might make a suggestion, sir?” Hawkeye says before Red Skull can turn away.

“Make it, Archer.”

“I know what you are going for… so I cased the locations… that one is having an annual gala… lots of people, lots of eyes and uncertainty.” Hawkeye says and when Red Skull narrows his own blue eyes, Clint knows to get right to the point. “A diversion could give me and my STRIKE team the chance to break in. After all… I am going to need the Chief Astrophysics Director’s eye for the biometric scan.”

“Hmm… a public demonstration of mein power could hasten things in the schedule… you shall have your diversion then, Hawkeye.” Red Skull says after a moment of debate with himself. “We leave in twenty minutes. Ready yourselves.” Red Skull then states to Hawkeye and the other two Assets. He then strolls off to finish conversing with his subordinates relaying the details of his ‘Grand Vision’ for the world and how it shall unfold over the next forty-eight hours.

Hawkeye gets a retractable bow… Creed gets a pair of stunner gloves (fingerless with the taser prongs in the back of the hand… and the Winter Soldier gets a shit load of guns, ammo clips (for his side arm), and knives.

“Come on, gentlemen… we’ve gotta a mission to complete.” Barton then says sternly and leads the other two men towards the hangar bay.

**Author's Note:**

> We Asgard next chapter so don't fret True Believers ;)


End file.
